


There's a snake in my boot

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: And Lucas is like wtf, Eliott adopts a snake without permission, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eliott has realised that he makes terrible decisions when he's under pressure.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 11
Kudos: 201





	There's a snake in my boot

**Author's Note:**

> tw for snakes!!! theres not a lot of scenes with brian, but warning anyway :)  
> there is some light smut here too. im sorry. starts from "on a friday afternoon" and ends with "we've made a mess"

Okay, he knows it's wrong and kind of shitty to not tell your boyfriend slash housemate that he got a pet snake without a shared agreement, but the look on little Brian's face when he first set eyes on him had set something off in his chest. (And yes Eliott's already named him, in fact as soon as he saw the little serpent. He's not ashamed to admit it.)

So when he goes home, with his new little buddy hidden in his jacket, he tries to suppress his nerves at what Lucas' reaction might be. 

Actually, Eliott had been on his way back home from work that day, stressed out of his mind because the new shipment of vinyls hadn't arrived yet, and the owner thought it was Eliott's fault, even though Mr. Smith was himself responsible for the order. 

So Eliott, slumped and tired after a hard day of being yelled at, had dragged himself out of work, when the pet shop right across the corner caught his eye.

And Eliott makes bad decisions when he's under pressure, okay? You can't blame him for wanting to check out cute little animals as stress relief.

He had decided he would only look around, maybe jot down some options, because he and Lucas had been discussing about adopting a pet for a long time now anyway.

But when he saw the small serpent slithering around all alone in his enclosure, he felt his heart melt at the sight. And maybe his brain might've melted out of his ears too, because the next thing he knew he was asking the owner about the snake.

The owner explained that the snake is a ball python who was abandoned by his previous guardian (Eliott silently curses the guy, how could you leave such a beautiful thing all alone against the world?) and that he was generally a chill dude who liked his space but was full of love too. And Eliott could feel a sense of familiarity with the snake. He picked him up out of his enclosure and silently watched as the little creature slid up his arm and curled around his bicep.

"Well that's a new!" said the pet guy, "he's never usually this open with new people!"

And maybe his new little friend felt that same sense of familiarity between them too. 

"Would you like to keep him?"

"I already have one at home," Eliott replied, quietly chuckling to himself.

"The more the merrier! Our little guy here can have a new friend now," said the owner.

Eliott grinned down at his new friend Brian (he just seemed like a Brian to him). "The more the merrier," he repeated softly.

When Eliott knocks on the door to their apartment with one hand, the other holding the plastic bin which would act as an enclosure for the snake and all other necessary items in a single bag, he feels a sense of dread overcome him. What the hell is he gonna tell Lucas? _Oh hey Lucas I had a terrible day so I went to the pet store and got a snake because we had a connection when his tiny beady eyes met mine??_

Well, he could actually say that, it does cover all the points but--

The door opens and Lucas grins up at Eliott, wearing only his boxers and one of Eliott's long shirts which drop to his thighs, and Eliott can't help but put down the bag and grab his face and kiss the lights out of his boyfriend, right there at the front door.

They separate for air and press their foreheads together, Lucas whispering a soft _welcome home baby_ with his patented adorable smile, which makes the taller boy sigh to himself, love-sickened and warm. Just the sight of his boyfriend after a long day is what he needs to remember that everything might not be okay, but they still have each other.

"Hello my love," Eliott whispers back. The shorter boy leans up to hug him, and Eliott suddenly remembers there's a tiny creature slithering inside his jacket. 

Lucas yelps when Eliott unceremoniously shoves him aside. 

"Is that curry I smell?" asks Eliott, trying to suppress the nervous tremor in his voice.

Lucas rights himself up with a hand to the wall and narrows his eyes at him. "Um, yeah. I thought I'd try out something new for you." 

Eliott slaps his hands together. "Brilliant! I'm starving." He roughly kisses his boyfriends forehead and hurries inside the kitchen towards the pot of food, Lucas following him from behind.

As Eliott stirs the curry, Lucas clears his throat, ignoring Eliott's small nervous jump. "Would you like to try some?"

"Um, the curry?"

"What else?" Lucas laughs.

Eliott laughs as well, a high pitched _'hehehehe'_ and Lucas looks at him like he's grown a second head. Eliott feels himself redden.

"Right," Lucas says. "Um ok. What's that in your hand?" he points to the bag filled with snake items.

"Oh this? Just some stuff for the house."

"We already have stuff for the house though? What else did we need?" 

Eliott can feel an interrogation coming on. And when Lucas wants to know something, he doesn't let a single stone unturned. It is as arousing as it is frightening.

"Just some.. stuff." He swallows. "The more the merrier right?"

"Eliott, are you alright? You seem kind of.. shifty." 

"Shifty?" he laughs that stupid nervous laugh again. _Get a hold of yourself!_ "Why would I be shifty? I mean we did just shift into a new house. That's pretty shifty. And nifty!" He mentally face palms himself at his word vomit.

"Um.. yeah. Pretty nifty," Lucas repeats dubiously. The taller boy feels a chill run up his spine.

Or maybe it's not a chill, because all of the sudden Lucas pales, slapping a hand over his mouth to suppress a scream. In horror, Eliott feels the snake slide up the back of his neck and wrap around his throat. He's not being choked, it's like his neck is getting a lovely comforting hug from a really strong pillow. 

(Lucas had once told him that Eliott was too unaffected sometimes, and that if he ever got stabbed he'd probably just remove it and thank the assaulter for the free knife. Eliott had been a bit offended at first for being told off by someone 2 years younger than him, but now he thinks he understands what Lucas meant at that point.)

"Lucas.. I'd like you to meet my new friend Brian," he says, mentally on his knees in prayer for absolution.

"Eliott. There's a snake around your neck," whispers a terrified Lucas like he didn't hear what Eliott just said.

"Yeah I know sweetheart. His name's Brian."

The next thing he knows his Lucas stands in front of him with a broomstick in his hand raised in a defensive stance.

"Eliott there is _a snake around your neck!!_ ," he whisper screams, eyes wide and shaking the broomstick in front of him like it was responsible for all the wrong in the world.

Eliott pulls in his elbows and drops his gaze. This was the non-aggressive stance wildlife experts recommended adopting when confronted by a gorilla. 

"Okay sweetheart. I need you to put the broom down and let me explain. Remember when we discussed how much we wanted a pet?" He counts it as a victory as Lucas slowly lowers the broom. He pushes himself to continue. "Well I saw this little guy on my way back home," he gently pulls Brian away from his neck and allows him to wrap himself around his hand. He smiles softly down at him. "Say hello to Brian."

"You _named_ that THING?!" and Eliott feels a little offended at Brian being called a thing. He's not a thing, he's his new best friend.

"He isn't a thing, he's my new best friend," he says out loud. His expression must show a little hurt too because Lucas sobers up almost immediately.

Lucas walks closer to inspect the creature held tenderly in Eliott's hand, albiet in trepidation. "Why?" is the only thing that comes out of his mouth.

"Huh?"

"Why the heck did you think getting a snake was a good idea? Eliott think about where he's gonna live, and what if he bites me--"

"He's safe!" Eliott rushes, "He's a ball python he won't hurt anything. Plus I've already gotten all the stuff needed for him to be comfortable," he points to the large bag on the kitchen counter. "He's--- I think I need him Lucas. We--we have a connection," he says pleadingly.

Lucas hesitates for a moment. He stares when Brian begins to wrap himself around Eliott's wrist. "Alright I guess. We can keep him. But I don't trust him." 

Eliott jumps onto Lucas excitedly while being mindful of his little friend held in his hand. "Yes yes yes! Thank you Lucas, I love you" He kisses him on the lips. "You guys will get along great! What with both of you belonging to the same species," and he knows the resulting punch on his shoulder is something he deserves.

/////

Eliott spends his free time doing all the research he can on snake care. He sets up the enclosure, closely following the YouTube ladies instructions, placing aspen fibres in the plastic bin and a heating pad underneath. He even buys him toys to play around with.

Lucas has been supportive of him the whole time, helping him set up the enclosure and buy toys, although he still won't come close to Brian or look at him in the eye. Maybe he's afraid of what he'll find in them.

Well, all Eliott sees in Brian's eyes is love. In his tiny glittering beady eyes. 

And he's grateful for his boyfriend's support anyway, thankfulness evident on his face and through his little touches. He knows Lucas is not happy about the whole 'I bought a snake without telling you' but you live with what you can get.

Besides, he doesn't want to jostle Lucas too much. He's already seen him shake a finger at Brian, muttering _You better watch where you're going, you little bastard from hell_.

It's probably going to take a long time for them to be friends. Like repels like, right?

/////

On a cold Friday night, both Eliott and Lucas are settled comfortably on their bed. Lucas is nestled between Eliott's legs, back pressed to his boyfriend's chest, and both are wearing their hoodies and sweatpants with a laptop placed on Lucas' thighs. Eliott basks in the warmth of their surroundings and cuddles Lucas closer to himself, kissing the top of his head and stroking his hair.

They've been watching a movie for an hour now and Eliott has long forgotten what it was about. He's too busy concentrating on his boyfriend, the way he's seated on him, they fit like a puzzle piece, and he's so small when he puts down all his defences like this, Eliott wants to protect him from all the hurt against the world. He wants to keep Lucas close to himself forever. Never wants to let go of him.

So he tries to say as much. "I want to make bedsheets out of your skin." 

So that didn't come out the way he intended to.

Lucas, long used to Eliott's word vomit, simply shifts the laptop closer and says, "Of course you do."

Eliott sighs to himself. Maybe if he can't say it, he can show it instead. He begins to press a series of kisses on his neck, sliding his hands up his boyfriend's thighs. He cups his hand around the soft curve of his stomach, sliding it inside his hoodie to brush his fingers against his nipples. He concentrates on the way Lucas' breath has quickened. "Eliott.. the movie."

"What movie?" he smirks. 

"I knew it-- _ah_ " he gasps as Eliott tweaks a nipple, "I knew you weren't really watching."

Lucas squirms in his lap, accidentally rutting against Eliott's clothed dick, and Eliott feels himself throb. "Eliott," he whimpers. 

Eliott bites his ear and gently pulls, then runs his tongue along the shell. Lucas wiggles again, pressing himself more insistently against Eliott. The taller boy can feel himself get wetter.

He buries his face into Lucas' neck and breathes him in, and slides his hands down his sweatpants, fingers curling around the bulge in Lucas' boxers. He gently kneads him with his palm, relishing the way Lucas is still squirming against him, eyes closed and moaning softly.

He pushes his boyfriend's sweatpants and boxers away, and takes his cock in his hand. Lucas arches back into his touch, head falling on Eliott's shoulder and mouth open, panting. He twists his head around so Eliott can kiss him. And they kiss, lips moving against each other, tongues insistent. 

Lucas keeps rutting back into him too, his ass rubbing against Eliott's dick, and the taller boy groans, feeling the wet precum in his own boxers. 

"That's it baby," Eliott soothes as he increases his pace. Lucas clutches Eliott tightly. He bites his lips in an effort to control his moans. "Eliott _yes_ " he whines.

Eliott's fingers swivel around the head of his cock and then slightly squeeze him as they move down the length. He feels Lucas tense against him. 

Lucas pushes Eliott's hand away. Eliott is confused for a second before Lucas twists in his lap, thighs encircling the older man's waist, before he shoves Eliott's pants away, taking both of them in his hand and he quickly begins to stroke.

Eliott pulls him in by the strings of his hoodie for a deep kiss, feeling the heat spread around his body.

They both moan into the kiss as Lucas increases his speed, and then Eliott comes, shaking in Lucas' hold. He watches as Lucas strokes himself, memorizing the way he gasps and trembles, whispering words of encouragement, "Just like that, baby. Come for me." And then Lucas shudders, spilling come over his hands. He slumps on top of Eliott.

"Oh god we've made a mess," Lucas laughs. The taller boy feels a sudden rush of affection for Lucas. He kisses him twice. 

"You go clean up, I'll remake the bedsheets," says Eliott.

Lucas smiles thankfully. He hates redoing the bedsheets.

He fixes his sweatpants back and clambers off his lap to go to the bathroom..

..and comes out yelling the next second. "ELIOTT!"

Eliott jumps into protective mode, running towards his boyfriend, who leaps on top of him in terror, the taller boy yelping out an 'oof' as he stumbles backwards. It's like an overgrown gigantic baby has jumped on him.

"What?? What happened?!" he screeches in confusion.

"The- the snake!" His arms tighten around Eliott.

"Brian?"

"I don't know!" Lucas pulls back from where he's hiding into Eliott's neck to look at him with wild eyes. "I was just washing my hands and that thing slithered out of the sink and onto me," he shudders.

Eliott scoffs. "Lulu seriously? Brian doesn't bite."

Lucas flushes in anger. "You better get that thing to stop acting like this is his house or I'll show him exactly who owns this place."

"Lu.. This _is_ his house. He lives with us remember? Our new pet?" 

He sets Lucas back on the ground and places his hands on his hips. "Lucas what do you think you're doing? Throwing hands at a tiny _snake_? Imagine Brian, he might've seen us having sex. The poor thing must be traumatised!"

Lucas' eye twitches. Eliott knows for a fact that Lucas' eye twitches right before he's about to punch something, so he discreetly shuffles back. 

He circles around Lucas to go inside their bathroom and coos happily at the sight of Brian, ignoring Lucas' aura of death and destruction behind him. Brian looks up at all the noise, flickering his tongue happily when he notices Eliott. 

But when Brian notices Lucas just behind him, he cowers back. And farts. 

"What was that?" 

"That was the snake?"

"Can snakes fart?" asks Lucas incredulously. 

"I have no idea. Maybe they fart if they see snakes bigger than them---" the resulting stare he gets from Lucas is enough to keep him quiet for the next 10 years. 

He picks Brian up gently and places him back in his enclosure in the living room, whispering a soft _good night buddy._

On his way back to the bedroom, he picks up his _other_ baby bridal style and his heart sings when Lucas squeals at him to _put me down I'm not done being angry at you yet!!_

_Well I'm not done loving you yet either._

/////

They're relaxing together on the couch after a hard day of work and school. Lucas sits with his legs on Eliott's lap as he silently observes his boyfriend play around with his pet snake.

"You really like him huh?" asks Lucas.

Eliott grins at him. "I think we're soulmates."

The younger boy rolls his eyes. "You both make a very cute couple." Eliott winks at him. 

"Eliott," he begins hesitantly, "is there something you're not telling me?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well.. first of all you're terrible at making decisions when you're under pressure." Eliott shrugs noncommittally. "I think you're hiding something from me."

The older boy quietly watches Brian wrap around his elbow and sighs. 

"Eliott you promised that we would tell each other anything."

"I know mon amour. I just-- Lucas I think I'm having a hard time adjusting in college."

Lucas is surprised by the fact that Eliott was so quick to confess. "What do you mean?"

"I mean.. I think so much time went into shifting homes that my mind was all over the place. I think too much was going on at the same time I just couldn't focus. I guess change is hard. For me."

Lucas is stunned by this revelation. He never even noticed that college was weighing down on him. 

"Plus I'm having a hard time making friends too," Eliott continues. "I mean-- Everyone has their own jokes and shit and I can't even say hello." He pauses. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to info dump all my problems on you--"

"No I'm sorry," Lucas interrupts. "I rushed us into moving together. I shouldn't have done that. We should've waited." He grabs Eliott's soft hands into his own, surprisingly not worried about Brian.

"But Lu your dad was pressuring you. I know he threatened you with not sending you any money. Of course you couldn't wait. I didn't want to wait either." He shifts his body towards him. "I don't regret it alright?"

"But it's my fault," Lucas whispers. "I can't even be there for you when you need me."

"Hey hey hey," Eliott shushes him, "it's _not_ your fault alright? Don't blame yourself. You can't carry the weight of my problems too Lu. I have my therapist for that," he smiles. 

Lucas moves to hug him, not caring about Brian who is currently on Eliott's shoulder. "I love you," he murmurs.

Eliott hugs him back just as tight. "I love you too."

/////

Eliott comes back home after another tough day, silently debating on what he should cook for dinner. Obviously something that won't poison the both of them. Maybe some simple eggs? 

He can hear Lucas play the piano, the music softly lilting into the hallways. So he enters as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb him.

When he enters, the sight of him takes his breath away.

Lucas is sat with his back towards the door, fingers moving swiftly across the keyboard, while Brian rests on top of his hair, eyes closed and fast asleep. Eliott has never felt so lucky in his life. 

He sits beside him and presses a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "I see my two favorite people in the world are bonding."

"Yeah," Lucas chuckles. "Turns out Brian really likes it when I play the piano."

Eliott places his head on Lucas' shoulder and watches him play. The song he plays is a little sad. "Did your meeting with Mama not go well today?"

Lucas pauses. "It was alright. She-- she wasn't ready to talk to me."

"Oh." He kisses Lucas' cheek again. 

"I'm okay though. I know she'll be fine. I'm just happy you're here with me right now," he smiles up at Eliott. His eyes are red. Eliott realizes he might have cried before he came home.

And Eliott can't control the sudden onslaught of love he feels for him. 

"Hey Lucas. How often are you supposed to tell someone you love them?"

The younger boy looks up at him questioningly. "I don't know, whenever you feel like it?"

"I love you."

"Wha--"

"I love you." 

"Eliott--"

"I love you so much." Lucas places a hand over Eliott's mouth. "Eliott what are you doing?"

"I love you," he says, voice muffled. He pushes away the hand over his mouth and brushes the stray tear that falls on Lucas' cheek.

"I love you too. So much," Lucas sniffs. 

And Eliott knows that one day he will learn not to let the hardships get the better of him, and Lucas will learn not to take everything so seriously, and their little family will continue to grow, and so will their warmth, and Eliott will know that in this universe, and all others, he'll get his happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> would just like to say that i dont know SHIT!! about caring for snakes. i just saw a youtube video. also i researched after writing and snakes DO fart, but not in fear lmao. i just took a chance and went along with it hahaha pls dont be mad at me, snake fans :(
> 
> i also dont know how it got so emo in the middle ahahaha apologies 4 that
> 
> let me know what you think!! thank you for reading!!


End file.
